


Nino Appreciation Week

by Vaders_Apprentice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #Nino Appreciation Week, #We Are Miraculous, :), ??? - Freeform, AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Alya Césaire Knows, Alya Césaire Looks Great In Red, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Awkward Nino Lahiffe, Badass Alya Césaire, Beautiful, Bee Chloé Bourgeois, Bee Miraculous, Cosplay, DJWifi, Declarations Of Love, DjWIfi Marriage, Dorks in Love, Eiffel Tower, Epic Battles, Epic Friendship, Epic Love, Epic Poetry, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, How is this not a tag, I Love You, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Immortality, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Love at First Sight, Lovely, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Mythology - Freeform, Nino Appreciation Week, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Nino Lahiffe's Parents - Freeform, Nino centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paon Royale - Freeform, Peacock Miraculous, Peacock Nathanaël Kurtzberg, Perfect, Protective Alya Césaire, Queen Bee - Freeform, Reincarnation, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character, Stargazing, Superheroes, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Their Love Is So, True Love, True Love's Kiss, We are Miraculous, excessive use of trademarks, loving kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaders_Apprentice/pseuds/Vaders_Apprentice
Summary: My stories for Nino Appreciation Week!





	1. Proposal At The Eiffel Tower

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is probably not what the prompt intended, but, well, Que Sera Sera!

Nino paced around the eiffel tower observation platform. Tonight was the night. He was going to do it. Propose to Alya, the girl of his dreams. Or at least, he would be- if his friends accomplish one simple task! Make no mistake, he was grateful. He knew he couldn’t have set this up without them. Adrien had helped him arrange his permit to be doing this on the observation deck, Marinette had helped with his tux, Rose and Juleka had handled flowers. Even Alix and Kim had volunteered to be lookouts to warn them when Alya got there. And yet, his friends didn’t seem capable of following a simple direction: hiding behind the flowers! Max had calculated what placement of flowers gave them the best viewing angle, and Chloe and Nathaniel had, respectively, gotten a nice camera and volunteered to use it to record in the interests of posterity. His thoughts were interrupted by Sabrina’s phone ringing, a prearranged signal to alert them of Alya’s arrival.

“Quick!”, He hissed, all but shoving them behind one of the large, pre-arranged bouquets, just in time for Alya, (as well as Alix and Kim), to come into view on the stairs, and- 

Wow. Alya looked amazing. A beautiful red a-line dress that hugged all of her curves, the silver wifi pendant he’d given her for her birthday around her neck, and red heels made her look even better than she normally did. Kim and Alix saw her onto the deck, and then, (supposedly) slipped away to make out. More likely they were joining their in situ friends.

However, as soon as she opened her mouth, his former classmates were the last thing on his mind. “Hey, Nino.” She said, smiling at him with that attractively mischievous look in her eyes. “Hey, yourself.” He responded, trying for suave as he took her hand and led her to the railing. As he did so, he dimly registered that someone had put on ‘Man, I Think I Love Her’, by Stereo Skyline, but it was background noise compared to the woman before him.

After they’d both had a moment to take in the night view, he turned and took her hand. He took a deep breath, and said, “I’ve been… thinking lately. We’ve been dating since lycee, and you’re so talented and amazing, and I don’t really deserve you, and-”

“Nino.” Alya interrupted, squeezing his hand with both of hers. “You _do_ deserve me, heck, you deserve any woman in the world, and I love you. Deeply. So get that thought out of your head this instant.”

Nino laughed slightly. “It seems you stole my line. But, you’re wrong about one thing. Wait, -” he said, as she opened her mouth to interject. “I _don’t_ want any woman in the world. I want _you_. So, on that note, -” He sank to his knee, bringing out and quickly opening the ring box. “Will you marry me, Alya Cesaire?”

Alya stared at the ring for a long moment, before pulling him to his feet and into a kiss. 

“So, is that a yes?”, He managed to get out between ragged breaths. Alya pulled back long enough to squeel a “YES!” before diving back in. Their enthusiastic make-out session was soon interrupted by a call from the bushes, requesting he “Put a ring on her already!” Though he sent a weak glare their way, the couple was happy to comply as their friends emerged from their hiding spots. This exit was punctuated by a number of whistles and cheers, as well as a demand from Alix for Kim to “Pay up! Making out before she said yes! Eat _that_ , Hercules!”

Happy as he was, Nino was unable to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. “Dorks.” He muttered in an undertone to his new fiance. “Yeah.” She responded. “But they’re _our_ dorks.” Nino laughed at this, and with a final kiss, they headed over to their friends to receive congratulations.


	2. Ladybug & Chat Noir vs. the Pastry Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat the bakery breed of akuma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the Hero/Villain prompt I promised to write! I hope you enjoy!

Nino leapt across the sidewalk, his tail swishing dramatically behind him. Behind him, a girl in red ran, spinning her yoyo for effect. “We’ll get you, Pastry Pair!”

“You wish, Ladybug and Chat Noir!” A girl in a baker’s apron called as she evaded the yoyo.

“You’ll never catch us!” A blonde boy dressed the same way called, tossing a flour bomb behind him to slow down their pursuers.

Behind him, Nino heard Ladybug yell “Lucky Charm!”, but couldn’t tell what it was. However, the question was soon answered as the fleeing Pastry Pair were inexplicably covered with red and black silly string. He turned to look behind him and found Ladybug holding two cans of silly string, still spraying more on the akuma pair. 

“Curse you, Ladybug and Chat Noir!” The girl yelled.

“We’ll get you next time, you do-gooders!” The other yelled dramatically, the effect slightly spoiled considering they were covered in a mountain of silly string.

“Not on our watch, akuma!” Ladybug said triumphantly as she approached the pair and took their baker’s hats. She quickly captured the akuma, and Ladybug turned to Nino and the two bumped fists before making a dramatic exit.

Pulling off his mask, he grinned at Alya before turning to Nathaniel, the camera-man. “How’d we do?” 

“Great, man.” Nathaniel responded. “You did an awesome job.” Chloe said, grinning at them from the director's chair, (really just a chair they dragged into the park they were shooting in. “And that’s a wrap, I think we’re done, people!” She called, raising her voice on the last sentence. 

The crew cheered. The entire class had a hand in making the film. Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Adrien as main actors, with Ivan and Mylene as extras. Rose and Juleka were in charge of makeup, Alix and Kim for the set, Max and Sabrina on tech. Chloe and Nathaniel were director and camera-man, respectively. They’d all had a huge amount of fun making the film, and he and Alya got to play superheroes, while their best friends played akumas. There was just one odd thing.

Why were Marinette and Adrien laughing so hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how many of you saw the film twist coming? Is there anything you'd like to see me write, both for this series or in general? As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. Responses from readers are always wonderful!!! :)


	3. When did THAT happen?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the weekend, Nino and friends return to school, not expecting much. Instead, they find that a ship no one saw exit harbor has sailed, and none of them can understand how. The sailors themselves certainly aren't telling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't the usual ship for this prompt, but it said favorite ship, and while I love DjWifi and the Lovesqaure, this is my absolute favorite. Sorry, but at least it's from Nino's point of view.

Nino started. Blinked. Stared some more. Nope, still happening. Next to him, his friends were having the same reaction. Marinette’s mouth was open, and Adrien squeezed her hand as he gaped. Alya stood frozen, transfixed beside him. The sight that had caused a collective shutdown remained oblivious to their shock, still locked in a passionate (!!!!!) kiss.

Nathaniel and Chloe! Those two had been nemesis on friday, and now on monday they were kissing. Deeply. Nope, still didn’t compute. 

Beside him, Adrien cleared his throat and stepped forward, a hand awkwardly reaching to tug his sleeve. “Ah… Chloe? Hi?” He said.

The couple broke off their kiss and turned, though Nino wasn’t sure how this resulted in Nathaniel’s arm wrapping around Chloe’s waist. “Hi, Adrien.” She said. Turning, she pecked Nathaniel’s cheek, and laughed, saying, “Nath is my boyfriend now.”

“You two are dating?!?” Adrien blurted. It was unclear how much of the shock was the announcement, and how much was Chloe using his proper name. Chloe never called him Adrien. Always Adrie or Adrikins and sometimes his name so drawn out it was nearly impossible to tell what it was meant to be. 

“Nath, Chloe, I don’t mean to be rude, but when did _this_ happen?” Alya was clearly over her surprise. “Cause’, no offense, but did you two get replaced by aliens?”

Nathaniel laughed. “No, Alya. No aliens.”

He probably would have elaborated, but the warning bell rang and the couple started and began hurrying to class.

“But, what happened?!?” Alya called insistently, trying to keep up and get the full story even though the two had been caught up in the flow of students.

Nathaniel glanced back, and for a moment, a mischievous smirk pulled across his lips. 

“It’s just been a _really_ crazy weekend!” 

With that, the inexplicable pair of lovers disappeared from view, but not before they heard Chloe's voice drifting back to them, saying, “If only they knew…” A moment later, the two’s peals of laughter reached their ears.

“What was _that_ about?” Alya asked, still looking perplexed, and for once, Nino was in complete agreement with his girlfriend. 

“Geez.” She muttered to herself as they headed to class. “First Queen Bee and Royal Peacock make their debut as new superheros of paris, and the shyest and snootiest people in class break the laws of the universe. What next?”

No one had an answer, so with a collective shrug, they headed to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly not quite sure what happened over the weekend, but I'm thinking about exploring it in a separate work, so if anyone's interested, please let me know. 
> 
> As always, critiques, kudos, and reviews are welcome!


	4. The dangers of the Disappointed Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally's Disappointed Face is deadly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“No.”

“But, Nino, -” Alya tried.

“No. Just… no.” 

Alya’s patented Disappointed Face™ was turned on him. “Come on, Nino.” She begged. “Oh… alright.”

Alya’s face lit up. 

“But,” He added, “If they catch us, I blame you.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Alya said, already pulling him toward the door.

***********************************************************************************

“Alya.” Nino said, turning as best he could. “Alya, is hiding in the bushes really necessary?

“Shhhh.” Alya said, holding binoculars to her eyes. It was a mostly meaningless device, since the shrubbery they were concealed in was less than ten feet away from the lovebirds. And by lovebirds, he meant Marinette and Adrien, who were going on an out of the blue date. This, and their vague excuses about their sudden closeness, had intrigued Alya’s Reporter Sense™. And when Alya sensed a scoop, there was no stopping her. 

Which was what led them to this park, crouching in the bushes and watching their best friend's romantic picnic.

After a few more minutes, Alya put down the binoculars and turned to him. “How else do you expect to get answers about the Oblivious Stammerer™ and the Blushing Wonder™ suddenly being all chummy?”

“I don’t know, it just seems like overkill.”

“As long as they never find out, it’ll be fine. Now, hush already,I want to listen.”

After that they were quiet, tuning back into the conversation.

“-so, chaton, that is why I refused to play.” Marinette said.

“Ah, My Lady, you wound me!” Adrien started laughing and Marinette soon joined him. Under the cover of the bushes, Alya and Nino were shocked.

“‘My lady’? Isn’t that what Chat calls Ladybug-” Nino trailed off, as h and Alya came to the same startling conclusion.

Maybe spying on their friend’s date wasn’t such a good idea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send feedback!


	5. A Dinner Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is dating Alya. Now all he has to do is tell his fathers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Dad, Pater, I have an announcement to make.” Nino said, feeling the nervousness rise in his throat as he stared at his fathers across the dinner table.

“Go on, Nino.” Pater said, setting his fork down.

“I, I, uh-” He couldn’t seem to get the words out.

“Here, Nino. This might help.” Dad said, handing him his glass of water. He took a sip, and set it down, feeling a bit more confident.

“I have a girlfriend. Her name’s Alya, and she’s amazing.”

His fathers smiled at him with pride. “This is great, son.” Pater said, always a bit more reserved than his husband. This didn’t mean he didn’t love his son, he just wasn’t as dramatic as Nino’s Dad. This was made obvious by Dad’s next actions which were to, as always, go a bit over the top in his enthusiasm.

“We need to meet her. Right away! Where did you two meet? Was it romantic? I bet it was romantic. Have you met her family yet? Have you-” At this point his husband leaned across the table and shut him up with a kiss. He leaned back, and told him, “Hush, Danny. That can wait. For now, why don’t we let Nino tell us about his girfriend?” With Dad’s loving smile of agreement, they turned back towards Nino, who began to tell them about his girlfriend.

“She goes to my school, she’s really smart, and wants to be a reporter. She runs the Ladyblog. We met on the first day of school, but we didn’t start dating until recently.”

“She sound nice. Have you met her family?” Pater asked.

“I’ve met her Mom a few times, she’s a chef at the Grand Paris Hotel, when the class went there on trips and stuff.”

“What about siblings?” Inquired Dad.

“She has two twin sisters, Etta and Ella. They’re several years younger than her, and she says they’re royal pains, but she always says it with this little smile on her face, so I’m pretty sure she secretly loves them. Oh, and I haven’t met her Dad yet.”

“Is there anything else you feel we should know about your girlfriend?” Pater said.

“She’s really funny, and she gets all these crazy ideas about trying to set up our best friends, and she likes my music. She’s beautiful, and kind, and amazing and sometimes I think that if I wasn’t in love with her I’d probably be terrified of her, and she’s just _wonderful_.”

“Well.” Pater said, smiling as he nodded agreement to his partner’s nonverbal question. “She sounds like a lovely girl, and your Dad and would love to meet her. How does friday night sound?”

“Great!” Nino said, looking relieved. Pater smiled to himself. This girl sounded like the sort of person he’d always wanted for Nino. Strong, fiery, and with a definite mischievous streak to keep things interesting. He’d never cared about gender or circumstances when it came to imaging his son’s future. Instead, he’d imagined a trailblazer of a person, someone strong yet compassionate. The fireball Nino had described to them with a lovestruck look sounded perfect. He nodded to his own love, finding the same conclusion written on his lover’s face. 

This Alya would do nicely for their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pater is an old fashioned word for father, since I'd used Dad and the word itself felt to cold. Nino's fathers are Danny (Dad) and Peter (Pater) Lahiffe. There is a reason they use Danny's last name, but that's another story. I read a fic ages ago where Nathaniel's mothers were lesbians, and I thought it would be interesting to give another set of characters with ambiguous family situations LGBT parents, hence my giving Nino a married gay couple for parents.


	6. The immortal cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once, his name wasn't Nino. He is immortal, and in every life a few people always appear. The most important of them is Her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this has absolutely nothing to do with today's prompt, but technically this is aged up Nino. Kind of. Immortal AU, people!

His name wasn’t Nino. He’d had a true name once, given to him when he breathed his first breath and opened his eyes for the first time, but that was long ago and he was not even certain his tongue recalled how to create the syllables. He had come into the world in the moment the universe began, and had simply… _existed_ , for a while. And then life began forming, and he began to walk among them. At first it was curiosity, but as he began to connect with humanity, he realized what he was missing. 

Her name was Asha, then. He met her while wandering, and they’d fallen in love. She’d been the impulsive fire to his steady stream, they knew they were opposites and didn’t care. Tragically, she had eventually grown old and weak, though not before they’d married and had many children. On her deathbed, he had told her that he would die soon after her, but would come back, over and over, for the rest of eternity. And then he had cried, because he knew he would never find another. There would only ever be her, but she’d smiled softly, gazing at him with those eyes, the only thing not changed since they’d met, and said, “I’ll be there. If you come back, then so will I.” 

He had been horrified, knowing the pain of a thousand lifetimes was something he never wanted her to experience, but she’d told him, in a voice still strong despite the cracks, “I won’t let you be alone, Naru.” 

He told her he loved her, because he knew those were good words to end this life with. They were both dead by morning.

********************************

It was as she’d said. In every subsequent life, she was there. Some lives he’d despair of finding her, and then she’d be there, smiling. She had a different name each time. Ara, Ani, Aliyo. They lived every life together. He always had his memories, but she never remembered until their first kiss. He’d always been grateful to have a companion. Oh, he knew there were others like him. He’d encountered several immortals, as he thought of them, throughout his lives. Marina, Adrinn, Clea, Nothan, Juraka, Rona, Melina, Ivor, Alin, Kamm, Maxim, and Sarina were just old names, most lost to history, but the immortals were always drawn together. This time, they’d turned up his class as Nino Lahiffe. It was curious, he thought, watching old stories play out once again. 

As he watched warriors battle again and old waltzes danced anew and timeless romances repeat, he waited for his turn to play his part in their shared fairytale. Alya, this time, just as much of a fireball as she always was. This time, they kissed in a quiet cage. He waited as she reeled, held her a memories streamed back to her. Kings, queens, empires, villages, enemies, allies. War and peace. Stories and chronicles. Their shared history reexamined. At the end of it all, the two stared at eachother, transfixed. “Naru… is that you?” 

“Yes, beloved.” He told her.

“I told you I’d be there. Every time, for every triumph and every loss, I’d be by your side.”

“I remember.” He whispered.

“I love you.” She told him, and they set out to live another life together. Eventually they died, and were reborn, and then found each other, and so the cycle continued. And the other immortals were drawn together again and again and the old stories began anew. And the two were together for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you did, please send feedback, because it makes my day. :)
> 
> Also: can you tell who's who?


	7. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he stargazes, Nino reflects on the stars, love, and the connections that bind individuals together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's the end of Nino Appreciation Week, so I thought I'd focus on the various relationships I've shown throughout the series. I hope you enjoy!

Nothing was permanent, Nino reflected. Nothing except the stars. They were beautiful, eternal, perfect. Not like people. They changed, he thought, as he stared at the others, scattered around him on blankets of their own in the park, watching the stars. Chloe and Nathaniel, two people he’d have called nemesis, were lying on a blanket together discussing wedding rings. He’d thought they hated each other, but somehow love formed.

Sabrina and Max cuddled together, the quiet romance of the class. No one could quite tell when they had started to like each other, and it was general consensus among the former classmates that they were the definition of a slow burn.

Alix and Kim aggressively kissed. He snorted, thinking about how antagonistic they’d been until someone (no one had ever admitted to it, and they weren’t telling.) had dared the two of them to kiss, unleashing a bunch of pent up attraction that somehow, amidst all of their challenges, neither had the courage to act on until forced. After, though… they were still whirlwinds, but now they were partners instead of competitors. 

Rose held Juleka’s hand as they stared at the stars. They were one of the pairings that everyone had expected. Aside from a brief celebrity crush on a visiting prince, neither had ever really had eyes for anyone else. They had the simple romance, two puzzle pieces that fit together without anyone needing to give them a push.

Not so much with Marinette and Adrien, though. They’d managed to have what had to be the most complicated relationship in history until they’d finally opened their eyes and looked past the mutual pining to see that they were both head over heels for each other. 

Ivan and Mylene had been together since day one of lycee, so it was no surprise that they were already expecting their first child. Sweet Ivan and kind Mylene were the poster children for happy marriages that everyone who knew them aspired to, and it was often to them that people went to for romantic advice. The two might not look it, but they were hard core matchmakers and it was through their advice that many a swoon worthy date was organized.

Since his own, sort of first date with Alya had been so strange, (kissing in a panther cage and all!), he’d come to them, and they’d delivered a wonderful date idea he credited Alya agreeing to be his girlfriend to. Seriously, who else would have thought of taking her waltzing through the streets of paris as part of a dance festival? Apparently, guys who were willing to dance, and do it well, was a big draw for girls. A dozen females had approached him that night, and Alya had enjoyed sending them dark glares to keep them away. ANd that was another fact he’d learned that night. Alya could be very possessive if presented with a challenger, and though Nino had never had any intention of dancing with anyone besides her, it had been nice to see that she returned those feelings. That, aside from his proposal to her, had been the most romantic night of their lives. 

Alya snuggled into his side, and he wrapped his arm more tightly around her. Half asleep as she was, he was surprised when she murmured, “I love you, Nino.”

He’d been wrong, before, when he’d thought that the stars were the only thing that was permanent. Something else was, too. As he gazed around him, at couples and and friends, he smiled to himself, and thought, _Love. Love is endless. It’s forever beautiful. It, too, is permanent. And to those who fall into it, it’s more radiant than the stars._

“I love you, too.” He whispered back, and gazed at the person who was the center of his universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you liked it. I've really enjoyed being a part of this, and it's been interesting to see what others got from the same prompt. Shout out to all the other participates, and thank you to those who organized it!!! :)
> 
> This is very much in my romantic fluff style, and since my responses have at times been only tenuously linked to the prompts, I thought I'd write something a little more in prompt for once. Don't worry, though! I promise I didn't let that get in the way of my creativity. It was a side goal, not a focus. 
> 
> Also: Thank you to the kind reviewers who have been commenting on this. I LOVE hearing from you, and your responses to my writing mean the world to me. Please keep responding!
> 
> And, I've got something I've been working on, so now that this is over, I should be able to get back to working on it, and I hope to post it soon. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to post! I know I'm a day late with this prompt, but I hope you still enjoy it, and I'll post today's soon!


End file.
